Love in Troubled Times
by SexieVixen
Summary: Used to be called Young Love. This a rewritten version of my old story the basic storyline is Lu Laya sister to Lu Xun in this fic falls in love with someone but the times they live in make it difficult as do other people. Not a Mary Sue. Mild lang
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Dynasty Warriors or any of it's characters. I am not making any money from this fan fic and it is my own work.

Hello there after an extremely long time I have gotten around to rewriting this fic. The old one needed a few adjustments and I have managed to lengthen the chapters a fair bit. There is new material so if you read the old version you may still find it an interesting read. Note; the main character is an OC in this however I have tried to make it so it isn't a Mary Sue.

Reviews are welcome could or bad but for bad ones don't just say it is crap, if there is any critism say it in a way so I can improve in the future.

**Chapter 1: Wu Household**

Night had fallen over the land of China, yet from a small village a light was shining. Yet this light had a certain menace to it, a fire that had spread throughout the village. Smoke rose in ominous, black clouds choking the stars from view. The villagers and animals alike were running mad, desperately trying to escape the flames; they were also trying to evade the enemy that had come upon them in the centre of the panic.

Soldiers in regal blue armour tore at the people's skins with swords and spears. Folk were also shot from afar as they reached the villages borders by archers. It was a perfect trap.

In the midst of the confusion a woman held her two children close, waiting for the soldiers to pass her by. Soon she saw the last of the pursuers pass; she watched them run further away letting out a sigh of relief. She knew however that she had no time to lose…they would come back.

Grabbing her two children's hands she forced them into a run. She looked left and right as she ran then her heart dropped as she saw a soldier turn towards her as she entered the stable with her children. She shut the door and released her children's hands, then hurried off to one of the pen's pulling out a white mare. Her children watched as she led it towards them.

"They went in there. Come on."

The woman looked at the door then her children.

"You'll have to ride bare back." She reached for the younger of the two, a girl with light brown hair and sapphire eyes, lifting her onto the horse with ease. "Xun you must take your sister to the household of Sun Jian. Take the working roads. Don't stop until you reach the main city, the soldiers won't follow you there." She went to pick up the second child, a boy who was often mistaken for a girl due to his feminine features, he had brown hair slightly darker than his sister's and brown eyes full of confusion.

As he was mounted behind his sister he looked at his mother with dawning understanding. He took hold of the rope that had been used to lead the horse out. His sister reached over his arms to her mother.

"Mummy, are you coming?"

Her mother just smiled and kissed the small hand. "You must be strong Laya. There is no more place in the world for weakness at this time."

Laya looked at her in puzzlement but a sudden roar of commotion diverted her attention. She heard some small thumping sounds on the roof, followed by the smell of burning.

She cast a quick glance at her mother who looked not at her. "Go NOW!"

The horse reared slightly as the woman hit it's behind. Laya felt her brother lean onto her to stop from being thrown off. Then the horse leaped forward throwing the doors open and scattering the soldiers waiting outside. Lu Xun felt someone try to grab his ankle but he kicked it off spurring the horse forward.

Lu Laya looked back and saw the stable roof aflame and the gap they had made was immediately filled by the troops again. The door was still open and she saw her mother screaming whether at them or the soldiers she knew not. The door was forced shut and barricaded preventing any escape.

Laya started to cry. As she looked up at her brother she saw he too was crying. Yet he urged the horse forward into an even greater speed. As he turned around a building he saw a group of archers standing ready. He swerved away from them as they pulled their strings back. Arrows whistled through the air flying past the children's ears. Xun swerved to and fro desperately trying to dodge them and succeeding.

He turned the horse down a small path hidden by trees. They rode on at an incredible speed until the sounds and smoke from the village faded from sight. Xun brought the horse to a canter, then down to a trot. He rubbed his eyes removing the salty tears.

"We should be okay now." He whispered more to himself than his sister who was shivering slightly both from the cold and her urge to stop herself from bursting into tears again.

Xun pulled off a cloak he was wearing and wrapped round his sister's tiny frame receiving a look of gratitude. Shortly they heard a nearby stream and dismounted to get water. As Laya drank deeply from the river she heard a noise. It sounded oddly like horses. Xun stood up and looked down the road, his eyes widen in terror.

"No…Laya come on, hurry." He grabbed Laya's arm pulling her up to where the horse was grazing. He pushed her up on to it and then took a running leap to get up on it himself. No sooner than he grabbed the ropes a group of men dressed in blue armour and upon horses came up after them. Xun kicked the horse into gear and they sped away.

There was a shout behind them yet neither could hear ought but the wind rushing past their ears. Laya glimpsed past her brother's form and saw a couple were catching up.

"Go faster, they're catching."

Xun leaned forward in response urging the horse onwards but to no avail. As they left woodland behind and came into a field horsemen appeared on either side of them. One reached over to grab the reins; Xun knocked his hand away and pulled back. As they shot past Xun turned the horse off the road and began riding cross country. Yet disaster struck.

There was a sickening crack as the horse tumbled head over heels flinging its young riders forwards. The horse lay on its side eyes rolling in madness. Laya and Xun hit the ground yelling in pain. Xun looked up to see their doom running towards them. He felt something at his side and noticed Laya. She huddled up to him and hid her face. Xun kissed the top of her head and just let his own head fall. He had failed and now they would both pay the price.

As the hooves came closer there was a shout followed by the sound of something whistling through the air. Grunts and horse's cries ensued before the sound of hooves took over again but they seemed to be receding.

"Did you see what they were chasing?" A man's voice queried.

"No, but I think it's over here."

Several footsteps pounded finally stopping right next to the terrified children; the men looked around at each other.

"Why they're only children."

Xun looked up, face streaked with tears and dirt. His brown eyes blazed with protectiveness as he pulled his sister as close as he possibly could. Words escaped him as one of the men bent down and gently touched his hand.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

Xun relaxed his grip before letting go completely as he fell into a dead faint. Laya yelped as she felt his hands slide away and on looking at her brother's pale face began to scream believing her brother to be dead. Petrified eyes spun on the men as they reached out for them both she batted their hands away and tried to pull Xun across the floor from them. An arm grabbed her and stopped her in her efforts. She was separated from her brother and lifted on to a shoulder. She beat her tiny fists on the broad back, crying and screaming all the while.

They group moved away from the scene after someone put the horse out of its misery. Laya's throat became hoarse and her body began to tire. She still struggled against the man carrying her but fruitlessly. She turned her head and saw someone carrying the still body of her brother and she began to reach for her only source of comfort in the past few hours. She failed to notice the grand building that they were approaching nor the gates and high walls they passed; it was only when the men stopped that she attempted to turn tears still lit in her eyes.

There were people walking towards them dressed in red armour and holding spears at their sides. On seeing these weapons Laya began to scream again assuming that these were more of the men who had destroyed her village. One of the approaching guards immediately stopped and stared at the small girl, the other who seemed more seasoned in age if not experience approached.

"What is going on here?"

The man holding Laya shifted her slightly. "Forgive her Tan, she's a little stressed. Her and the boy" he gestured towards Xun's sleeping form with his head, "were pursued. We believe by some of Cao Cao's soldiers."

The guard's eyebrows furrowed and his face darkened. "Cao Cao's? What are they doing this far south?"

"I'm not sure. Please could you inform our Lord? He may wish to see these two himself."

The guard nodded and hurried up the stairs barging past his comrade who finally began to move.

Laya all the while had not stopped screaming and crying she pounded her fists until they began to redden. She hadn't heard a word of the conversation and when a set of hands grabbed her she screamed louder if possible until she came face to face with soft green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sun Jian sat on his bed finally able to enjoy its comfort. Due to the many papers he had to work himself through he had not been able to take the early night like he had planned. It had only been a short while since he had taken part in the battle against the insurgents known as the Yellow Turbans. Their leader, Zhang Jiao, had played many tricks on the soldier's minds and hearts and it was almost a losing battle, however due to some quick thinking from his fellow officers they had gained the upper hand and won.

However, there were now rumours of a new plot underway concerning a disgusting man whom Sun Jian had the displeasure to meet. Dong Zhou was apparently making a move into power and had already begun manipulating the young emperor. Jian wondered when he would be called to stop the rising tyrant.

As he laid his head down on the pillow a loud knock sounded at the door. Grumbling he sat back up.

"Enter!"

One of the palace guards entered, Jun Tan, he looked slightly amused at his lord's sour face.

"My lord, there is a pressing matter you must attend to."

"Jun Tan! I am sure this matter could wait until morning!"

"It concerns Cao Cao and his troops."

Jian felt his blood freeze momentarily; Cao Cao was the only man who he had ever had a slight fear of. The man let off an aura of being cold and ruthless though he hid it well with his almost aristocratic ways. He was an extremely able commander though Jian felt that Cao Cao wasn't happy with being the commander of a grand army. No he was sure that all that dark man wanted was more power.

Reluctantly still Jian pulled himself up out of bed and fastened a robe to himself before following Tan out. When he arrived at the door he was shocked to see his wife (the second wife) Lady Wu stood there. Even more so seeing a small child of about five in her arms being cooed to sleep. He then noticed the eight off duty soldiers one of which carrying another child, a boy, unconscious in his arms.

He turned to Tan who simply looked at the soldiers waiting for one to speak. Jian turned back to them. "What has happened?"

The soldiers fidgeted before one stepped forward. By the light he looked fairly young, though the hardened warriors looking down on him knew that he wouldn't remain that way for long in the army.

"My Lord," he bowed his head in respect as he spoke, "we found these children in one of the fields near the edge of town. They were riding a horse. We approached them to question them as to why they were riding in such haste when four garbed in blue appeared chasing them. The children's horse was felled by a hole, breaking it's leg. We approached and managed to scare off the pursuers."

The soldier stepped back into the ranks and received a quick pat on the back from one of his comrades. Jian looked first at them then the children. 'Why would Cao Cao's troops do such a thing? Had Cao Cao ordered it himself or is there more to this evil tale?'

He brushed aside these thoughts and turned to Tan.

"Lead an expedition out in the morning. See if you can find any trace of these brutes. For now," He glanced at the girl's now sleeping form. "we need somewhere for these two to stay."

"They can stay with us." Lady Wu whispered, still looking at Laya's now calm face.

Jian groaned. "Do you not think we have enough children to deal with here, Ce and Shang Xiang are trouble enough as it is."

The Lady shot her husband a venomous look which the Tiger of Jiang Dong quailed from. "They will be of no bother."

The so called leader of the Wu army gave a last glare at his wife which caved immediately. "Fine." He muttered something and Tan only got the name of Sun Jian's daughter.

Lady Wu was already walking up the steps with one child in her arms. The boy was immediately taken by one of her handmaids. She turned to her husband with a smile which wasn't quite so happy as it looked.

"At least Shang Xiang will be able to stand up for herself when she does marry. I don't call that stubbornness do you?"

Tan choked back some laughter as his lord went red. Sun Jian shook his head and dismissed everyone before following his wife.

"Why do I bother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own dynasty warriors or characters and I am not making money from this.

What the hell does suxxor mean?

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

Da sighed, sounding extremely exasperated and she had reason to be.

"Don't make that sound, Da." Spat Xiao, "It's your own fault for making the steps too hard."

Da rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers desperate to relieve some of the pain from her growing headache. "The steps aren't that hard you're just making a big deal out of nothing."

"Are you saying I'm being a whiner!?"

Da really wished to say that 'Yes, for a twenty-four year old you're being exceedingly whiny.' But her better nature took over, she hated fighting in all forms, especially with her younger sister, and all that would happen if she made any patronising comments would be to cause a minor situation to escalate into something much more personal.

Yet, as she was about to open her mouth to calm Xiao down she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. Two somethings. Two, very big, very fast somethings. She pushed Xiao back by the shoulders before leaping backwards herself as two horses raced by carrying a couple of teenagers astride.

A laughing voice shouted back. "Sorry!"

Da just stood gob smacked as the 'princess' and her best friend disappeared around the corner of a building. Xiao looked equally as shocked as she sat on the dusty floor, but she smiled before wincing and rubbing her behind.

"That hurt!"

The short-haired princess of Wu laughed madly, her friend though now worried about the Qiao sisters laughed along with her. Laughter being ever the most contagious form of expression amongst the two teens. The horses themselves seemed to grin as their mains flew back from their eyes.

Shang Xiang looked over at Laya, brown eyes twinkling in mischief. "Race you to the cherry tree." She shouted kicking her horse into a head long gallop.

Laya watched her begin to pull ahead before whispering into Shine's ear. "We can't let her beat us." Shine seemed to nod in agreement as she moved her legs faster.

They soon made level with Shang Xiang then passed her on the home straight, Laya sticking out a pink tongue as she passed earning a squawk of outrage. Laya slowed into a mild canter as she passed the tree just to rub some salt into the wound. She turned her silver horse to face her friend. Shang Xiang pouted.

"You put me off."

"How?"

"You stuck your tongue out at me."

"What? Like this?" She put out the tongue once more then let it back into her mouth just as Shang Xiang made a grab for it.

"Stop being a kid."

"I'm not the one sulking because I lost a race…again."

They looked at each other Shang Xiang feigning anger, lips twitching in an attempt to smile. Laya looked at her blankly before her face lit up in a smile, causing Shang Xiang to smile herself. Once again laughter crept between them filling the air with the musical sound. Still laughing they dismounted and led their horses to the stables, eventually sobering up enough to take off the saddle and stirrups.

They then walked back towards the house in companiable silence which soon altered to a different silence as Shang Xiang's father came into view at the entrance of the palace. His dark eyes flashed with seeming anger. Sun Jian wasn't just mad, he was furious. Both Shang Xiang and Laya stopped in their tracks and looked up at the elder man before spotting a second figure behind him. Da.

"Oh shit." Whispered Shang Xiang, more to herself than Laya but her friend agreed full heartedly, they were in for it.

Without any words of the sort Jian turned and headed into the building past Da, and equally without words the two girls followed him. Shang Xiang managed to spare Da a fully fledged glare as she passed her which was returned with an equally strong glare. Da, a lovely woman who always saw to their needs, but at times like this Shang Xiang always gained the urge to smash that pretty face of hers into the nearest tree.

They followed the leader of Wu towards his study. Once inside he sat down with his chin upon his clasped hands as elbows rested on the desk. The girls stood side by side heads down and waiting the reprimand that would soon come. They weren't disappointed.

Jian lifted his head and looked at the teens. "Well, explain yourselves. Explain why two young women, two young _ladies_, were riding so recklessly, and upon _horses bred for the purpose of battle._" Still the girls remained silent, there was no explanation. And when Sun Jian stood, eyes afire, they quivered slightly. "_Why would two prospective generals endanger not only themselves, but their horses and others as well!?"_

Shang Xiang opened her mouth to say something but shut it again quickly, but not quickly enough for Jian's sharp eye. "Yes Shang is there something you wish to say? Maybe you may be able to shine some light on this behaviour that is unbecoming of both a general and a _princess_."

Two identical flashes of rose appeared on Shang Xiang's cheeks. She lifted her head and looked her father in the eye.

"We were just riding the horses, we didn't mean to be reckless just have some fun."

"And I suppose that you are so juvenile that you can't exercise that need responsibly enough."

Shang Xiang's own eyes blazed. "It was just a bit of a joke."

"_And I suppose it would have been a joke had you run someone down! Had you actually injured or killed someone would you have laughed your silly little head off then!? What if you had injured the horses!? Would you had laughed if we had to diminish our already short number of good war horses!? This behaviour is not only unbecoming of a general but it's so much more inappropriate to be the behaviour of my daughter! You have disgraced me!"_

He spat out the word 'daughter' with such venom that Shang Xiang stepped backwards hand to chest as if he had shot her. Her face became aghast as he told her, shouted at her, that she had disgraced him. Laya who had kept her head down during this whole throw looked at her friend out of the corner of her eyes and saw Shang Xiang's own beginning to water. Sun Jian currently leaning over the desk sighed and sat down.

"You are dismissed."

Sun Shang Xiang practically ran out of the room the door shutting with a loud bang which caused Laya to wince. She turned back to Jian expecting him to be all a rage yet the warrior looked tired and worn out. For the first time ever Laya saw him not as The Tiger of Dong Jong but a man reaching the peak of his life, she thought that she could see him soon retiring his sword for a walking stick and was shocked and angry at herself for thinking such. The man before her was still strong despite the increase of lines around his eyes and neck.

Jian finally looked up at her. "I suppose you think I was too harsh on her?" Laya remained silent feeling this was more a statement than a question. Jian heaved a sigh again, "Maybe, I was, but I am just fed up of her antics, and you Lu Laya should have more sense. I _know_ you have more sense than that."

Somehow this felt even worse than if Jian had yelled it at her. She could hear the disappointment in his voice and it stung. Jian just watched her letting the statement set in before beginning again.

"From now on I expect you to try to keep some restraint on both your own and my daughters' childish antics, Lord knows I've already tried. But maybe she would listen to you better. That is all, though I will be informing your brother of this incident. Dismissed."

Laya turned toward the door, then back. "Sir, I…can I say something please?" Jian studied her for a moment then motioned for her to carry on. "Sir, Shang...she does try my Lord. It's just that…" She found the words hard to come by, but the need to defend her friend just seemed to pulse inside her so taking a deep breath she carried on. "Shang really wants your approval, and I think that why she acts out as she does is because she feels that she doesn't get it. Also," She bit her bottom lip dreading the next words but needing to say them nonetheless, "you do spare more attention to Ce and Quan than you do her."

Jian opened his mouth, and then seemed to think about it and shut it again. In a way she was right, but surely his heir should receive most of his attention and all others second. Then again Shang Xiang wasn't even second was she, she was third to Sun Quan, fourth after his wife, fifth if you included his army, and she seemed to be pushed back further and further.

Laya watched her own statement sink in, watched as Jian realised that maybe, just maybe, he should give some more of his consideration to his daughter.

As if just realising she was there Jian gazed at Laya before making a slight shooing gesture. Laya didn't take offence to this it just meant that she had gotten through and he wished to think more on the subject. Laya quietly slipped out and headed back outside untying her plait as she did so. Her hair fell back to her waist with a few kinks but they were easily brushed out and right now she was wondering if she should go find Shang Xiang then decided against it. Shang Xiang though being her best friend had an awful temper which usually flared when she was extremely upset or feeling vulnerable. It would be better if she was let alone to cool down a bit.

Laya shivered slightly as she stepped out into the brisk air. The sun which had prevailed during their ride had now hidden itself behind an ominous looking cloud. Feeling another cold blast of air and a distant rumble that sounded suspiciously like thunder she started back inside only to walk straight into someone's chest. She stepped back mumbling apologies and looked to see whom she had walked into. She saw a young man possibly about five inches taller than her looking down at her. A smile graced his lips causing the beginning of a goatee to shift downwards.

Laya groaned inwardly but smiled politely enough. "Hi Quan, what are you doing here?"

Quan blushed slightly and tried to cover it up by coughing. "I saw you come out of my father's room, I was wondering if you were in any kind of trouble."

Laya knew that _he knew_ why she had been in his father's room. By now everyone would, that was the only problem living in the Wu household, news, good or bad, seemed to find its way to everyone's ear quicker than lightening. Laya just shrugged and nodded to confirm it.

"I bet it was my sister's fault."

Laya bit her tongue, she didn't really dislike Quan but at times he could be such a prick. There was also the other problem but hopefully that would eventually sort itself out anyway.

Quan leaned past her to look outside. "Look's like a storm coming, so I guess we're stuck inside." Laya waited it would come in a second. "So...what are you going to do?"

Laya rolled her imaginary eyes, it always came down to this (though not including the storm part) she would suddenly run into Quan, by what seemed like chance, then he would ask her what she was doing, then she would tell him (to be polite of course), then he would offer to join her or exclaim that he was thinking of doing exactly the same thing.

"I'm going to go see my brother. I'm sure he has a scolding for me."

Quan's face seemed to light up. "Great, I needed to see Lu Xun about something anyway so I'll walk with you."

Laya fought the urge to put her head in her hands. Instead she put on a steely look.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, if a scolding is what I'm going to get I don't want anyone else there, thank you though." Quan seemed to look downfallen then he tried again.

"I'll wait outside then."

"No!" She said it a lot more sharply than she had intended but Quan's crush was leaving the land of flattering into the land of just plain annoying. "No, but thank you. I'm sure I'll see you later."

Quan nodded and moved to let her step past him and she continued on with a fast pace. She wondered when the guy was going to take a hint, she'd done everything including telling him outright but he still persisted. Maybe she should just take him out.

The idea had that much appeal that it actually worried her. She knew she could do it, Quan had never been a great fighter, he preferred to stay on the sidelines. Plus, once in hand-to-hand combat training Da had given him a run for his money and he had only won by luck when she tripped whilst trying to do a spinning kick. She would have understood him struggling against Xiao (the younger Qiao had quite a fighter's spirit) but Da was extremely gentle.

As Laya wandered lost in thought there was a sudden clearing of a throat, obviously meant to grab her attention. She turned knowing whom was there and smiled sweetly.

"Hey bro. I was just coming to see you."

Lu Xun was now coming into his twentieth year yet he still had quite a child like face. He was quite often teased mostly by Gan Ning about it, though Laya knew how scary that face could be when 'big bro' was mad. Currently he wasn't that angry, he just looked fed up. He put his hands on his hips; then thinking that too feminine he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So." Voice soft but firm.

"So?"

"I expect you know why I'm looking at you so."

"I expect I do."

Xun shook his head. "You just don't seem to learn."

"Hey I wasn't the only perpetrator."

"Of course, you and the princess the regular troublesome duo."

Laya now put her hands on her hips. "You've room to talk, the amount of times you got into trouble with Huang Gai."

"That was for something totally different."

"Yeah and putting wax on all the weapon handles is so much better than what I did." Xun's mouth twitched as he remembered that prank with which was accomplished with the help of the elder Sun sibling and Zhou Yu, though Zhou Yu seemed a bit more apprehensive about doing it. "Anyway, do we really have to have this conversation in the middle of the hallway."

Xun shook his head and motioned for Laya to go on ahead. She spun lightly on her toes to face the direction she had been heading previously, she heard Xun's soft shoes padding along behind her. In a way she envied her brother, he had gained Sun Jian's total respect and was now an understudy of Zhou Yu. Soon he would make a name for himself and she…she would probably stay within the shadows forever. A prospective general she was, but her talent in battle was nothing compared to the likes of Huang Gai, Guan Yu or Xiahou Dun, the three most respected fighters in the warring kingdoms, yet they had all paled in comparison to Lu Bu, most probably the greatest warrior to ever grace the earth.

Her only other talent lay in dance, but whom needed dancers when they lived in a time of conflict.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shang Xiang wandered around still quite shell-shocked. Her father's words echoed around her head, seeming to bounce off her temples and cause a growing pain there.

_You have disgraced me._

That had hurt more than calling her silly or juvenile. She hadn't wanted to disappoint her father, just sometimes she felt she had to break free from the chains that bind. Family, responsibility, and dignity disappeared in a flash and all sense of propriety dissolved into something more…primal almost. As if her very purpose for being was to cause mischief.

Shang Xiang didn't notice the looming black clouds nor hear the distant rumble of thunder nor feel the gentle rainwater on her skin, in her mind all she could see and hear was her angry father, and all she could feel was the numbing sensation as he shouted at her.

_You have disgraced me._

Shang Xiang prided herself on being a strong headed girl, it was unlikely to see her cry or even get her to come close to it. But now that was all she wanted to do.

The rain fell steadily harder and Shang Xiang finally realised it with the expression of one waking out of a dream. Her clothes clung to the curves she had developed and her hair matted to her forehead. She pushed her short hair back almost distractedly and looked up at the sky, blinking at the droplets landing in her eyes, she saw the dark clouds that had gathered and the sudden flash of lightening that raced across them filling the garden in a brilliant blue. The thunder rolled almost casually after it.

Shang Xiang looked down and watched as rain ran off her in streams. She closed her eyes and opened them back on the sky. She clasped her hands before her chest almost as if in prayer.

"I swear…" The rain began to fall harder no longer the gentle whisper it was before. "I swear on my honor and my life, I Sun Shang Xiang, will do everything in my power to make my father proud and not disgrace his name. Should I disrespect this oath may I be cut into a thousand pieces and be scattered throughout the world and forever wander in solitude in the land beyond."

As if acknowledging her pledge a great bolt of lightening flashed before her eyes and the thunder rolled louder than ever. She nodded her head and released her hands from each other vaguely aware that they were numb from the cold and she walked inside feeling a weight disappear from inside her. As she stepped into the warm glow of the household she breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

She saw her brother stood just inside appearing to be looking down a corridor. She wondered if he had heard what happened and instantly knew he had. Nothing in the world could be kept secret for long in this place. She strolled up to him and leant in close to his ear.

"What are you doing bro?"

Quan jumped and spun on Shang Xiang who just stood there innocently.

"Shang! How many times have I told you not to do that to me?"

Shang Xiang shrugged, "Not sure, so, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." She popped her head around the corner and saw exactly what was said.

She moved back and gave her brother a puzzled look. "So why on earth would you want to look so keenly down an empty corridor?"

Quan puffed up indignantly. "None of your business. Anyway I heard you got into trouble again. When are you going to grow up?"

Shang Xiang tried to keep the look of annoyance off her face. "Says you who didn't give up his baby blanket until he was 14."

Quan blushed furiously and giving his sister a final loathing look turned on his heel and stalked off. Shang Xiang just watched him even more puzzled than ever. That would usually have brought up a torrent of abuse from the second eldest sibling normally ending with the familiar phrase 'I'm going to tell father'. Then again he must have something else on his mind, why else would he have been staring down an empty corridor.

She decided not to go into it too deeply. She turned to head for the weapons room; maybe she could get in some practice before she turned in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zhou Yu stormed sown the corridor. His cheeks were a slight shade of red and his face was tight with anger. A piece of parchment gripped in one hand, the other hand mimicking it unknowingly. He stopped abruptly in front of the door of his best friend and sworn brother. He banged on it with the bottom of his fist.

Scrambling was heard from within along with a few bangs and curses. The door was opened by a very flustered looking Sun Ce. Dressed in only a simple drawstring pair of pants.

"Hey Yu. Um. What are you doing here?"

Yu pushed his way in. "I needed to see you. It's very important." His eyes roamed the room and settled on a distinct shape under the bed sheets. "Do you two ever stop?"

Da Qiao meekly poked her head out from under the covers. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hello Lord Zhou Yu."

"Obviously, my wife irritated yours nerves enough to search for your husband's comforts." Da blushed more and nodded her head. Zhou Yu was one of the very few people who understood that her sister could be slightly overbearing at times. "However, I have more pressing issues so could you excuse yourself please."

Da silently pulled the covers off the bed with her, covering her modesty. She threw Ce a look before entering the adjoining bedroom and shutting the door. Ce groaned and threw himself on the bed.

"Can you spell mood-killer Yu?"

"I have no times for your antics or whining." He dropped the crumpled parchment onto his friend's chest. "Read."

"Jeez, moody much."

Ce opened the parchment, instantly noting the small neat handwriting and the seal. _Shu's seal_. He read quickly, yet efficiently, his face paling at what he read before growing red as the letter displayed more. It ended simply. Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang.

He then took his turn to wring the paper.

"I'm sure you found the reason for my moodiness."

"That bastard." Ce spat. "He looked up at Yu. "What are you gonna do?"

Yu moved to sit on the small couch in the room, he swept off Da's and Ce's clothing to do so. "I'm not sure. I don't think you're father will call for battle just because Cao Cao has expressed his want for our wives."

"Don't know, pops might actually see it from our point of view."

Yu shook his head. "Zhuge Liang stated that they had received word that Wei is moving. However the danger lies more for Shu than us. He wants our help. The only way we could get your father to go is to convince him that allying with Shu would benefit us in the long run."

Ce shrugged. "True but an alliance just for battle isn't worth it. We can't guarantee that after Wei's been repelled they won't have something up their sleeves to wipe us out. I wouldn't put it past them either, that Zhuge Liang is a wily bastard."

Yu was nodding. "I agree. The only way we could secure such an alliance is via a joining of the two."

Ce scoffed. "What like by marriage?" He looked at Yu and from one look he could tell that was exactly what his best friend was thinking. "Uh uh, now you've really lost it. The only free girls we really have are…Laya, and I don't think Xun would ever approve letting his little sister go, or Shang, and then you not only have father's disapproval, the fact that I don't think she'll be too wild about the idea may add to that weight."

"Well, it would have to be Shang Xiang."

Ce's eyes widened in disbelief. "Hey Yu man, have you been listening to what I just said?"

"Yes, but Laya wouldn't have half the sway over Shu as the _princess of Wu_."

Ce shook his head mouth open. "Unbelieveable. So Mister Matchmaker who you gonna set her up with Liu Bei?" He sniggered but stopped immediately once he looked at Yu's face. "Oh give me a break, you seriously can't be considering that!"

"Who better to secure our side of the bargain as having sway over the _lord of Shu_."

Ce slapped his hands on his face and ran them down. "I cannot believe that you're gonna try to convince pops to do this."

"I can't believe you're going to help me." With a small smile Yu got up and began to leave letting Ce digest what he said.

As Yu was almost at the door Ce felt he was hit with a boulder. "Hey I never said I would help…" Slam. "…you. Damn it!"

He threw his body weight back and ran a hand over his face. "Oh man Shang's gonna kill me." He looked across to the door joining his and Da's quarters. "Well might as well make most of my remaining life. Oh, Da!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again don't own dynasty warriors or characters I'm just borrowing.

**Chapter 3: Greetings**

The entirety of the Wu household had gathered outside to await the arrival of Liu Bei and his army. Shang Xiang stood sullenly beside her father. After hearing that she was to be given to Shu's leader as a bride she had wanted to scream but she bit her tongue remembering her vow. If this was what made her father happy she would do it.

Sun Jian was still debating whether this would make him happy at all. He had grudgingly agreed with Ce and Yu after at least three hours of arguments between them. It was a good thing for his army and securing the future of the land but…one sideways look at his daughter told him that this was the last thing she wanted to do. When he had told her he had expected an outburst, even expected for some of his ornaments to be flying across the room. But all he had gotten was 'Understood sir.'

'_Shang really wants your approval.'_

Yes and now Sun Jian could see how far his daughter was willing to go for it. Away to another country, just for him. For the first time in his life he loathed himself, loathed the fact that he had a jewel of a daughter and had failed to notice for the sixteen years of her life.

'I'll make it up to you one day, by Buddha I swear.'

Finally the first sign of Shu's approach became apparent, dust rose on the road, a sign of many people marching. At this sign everyone stiffened and began to check themselves for fault. The Qiaos were fussily pulling at each others clothes and checking each others hair, their husbands stood off too the side of them looking mildly amused.

Laya stood between her brother and Gan Ning, both were becoming equally annoying as the first line of soldiers came into sight and advanced. Lu Xun on one side was trying to push non-existent stray hairs back in place, Gan Ning after noticing what Lu Xun was doing was trying to pull them out. She constantly swatted at their hands until finally, as the end of Shu's tail came into clear sight, she stamped on Ning's foot causing him to hiss like a cat and she glared at her brother who seemed to get the message.

Eventually the head of Shu's army came through the gate flanked by a few of his officers and trailed by soldiers. Shang Xiang straightened up so sharply that it looked like she had nearly broken her back in doing so. Sun Ce moved forward to stand at the right hand side of his father, Sun Quan stood to Ce's left. The Lady Wu stood on the other side of Shang Xiang; she laid her hand on Shang Xiang's shoulder and squeezed in an attempt to comfort her.

Shang Xiang smiled at her mother, but even down the line behind them Laya could see that the smile was forced. Shang Xiang looked scared to death.

Liu Bei had dismounted as had the others how had been mounted around him. The horses were handed over to the stable hands that were quick to take the steeds away. The soldiers were being directed elsewhere, one of training grounds where they would camp for the remainder of their stay, sergeants and majors desperately tried to maintain order amongst the large group of troops. More generals came through the gates and gave their mounts too the stable boys who began to rush back and forth.

Eventually, the Shu foot soldiers had all but disappeared and all that remained was a small group in the courtyard. They began to walk up the steps towards the generals of Wu. The one in the lead Laya assumed was Liu Bei, but she was struck by his face, he looked young especially when he reached Sun Jian. Sun Jian was fifty-six but the Lord of Shu seemed barely thirty. The two leaders shook hands as Shu's generals formed a line mirroring the Wu officers.

'It's almost like a standoff.' Laya thought and on the heels of that. 'It is. They're sizing us up and I'm sure some of our guys are doing the same.'

A sideways looked proved her right, Gan Ning seemed to be staring down one dressed in golden armour. It was hard to tell as his helmet seemed to be so far down his face his eyes were hidden, nevertheless, she was sure that the stare was being returned full force. Her eyes shifted to the general next to him and her heart seemed to stop in its tracks. He was gorgeous.

Dark brown hair, not quite black but close enough to be mistaken, was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He seemed to be muscular but lean. His eyes as far as she could see were a kind of grey. As if sensing her gaze his eyes swivelled and met eyes. She looked away sharply, her cheeks beginning to feel hot. With her peripheral vision she saw him lean over to the golden garbed warrior and whisper something. His friend smirked and spoke back to receive a grin in return.

"Lu Xun who is currently studying under Zhou Yu and becoming a fine strategist and his younger sister, Lu Laya, one of our aspiring generals."

Laya felt her body go into a curtsy before she even realised that she was being introduced to Liu Bei. Thank god for training in manners. She rose and came face to face with the Shu leader. He gave her a smile that seemed almost shy, she gave her own sheepish one still thanking the grumpy old maid who had taught her brother and herself how to introduce themselves or what to do when she was introduced.

Liu Bei was next introduced to Gan Ning who had no manners whatsoever. He grasped hold of Liu Bei's hand and shook it so vigorously that Liu Bei grabbed his hat in worry that it would fall off. Everyone in Wu stared at Ning in disbelief. The Shu officers on the other hand were trying to stifle their laughter. Liu Bei pulled his hand free from the pirate and moved on quickly. Sun Jian glowered at Ning before he turned to introduce Taishi Ci. When he did Ning hissed in a catlike rage again and glared at who had stepped on his foot. Laya stared back evenly, sending the message with her eyes. _You're an idiot!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The introductions had gone fairly smoothly and the Shu generals had been shown to their quarters. They were all to have dinner together, but until then those who weren't assigned to take care of one of their visitors were free. Laya having escaped such an assignment had changed into her training clothes. She wandered out of the main courtyard towards the training areas, passing the Shu's encampment in doing so.

The soldiers were generally lolling about playing cards, wrestling and god knows what else. Laya had heard that some of their generals had already been down to see that all was well with their brigades (or sections should they only be sub-generals). She couldn't wait to be assigned her own troop, and hopefully the up coming battle would be the one she gets it. She supposed that she would be assigned to Shang Xiang as a sub-general unless Sun Jian thought that their coupling together was more likely to bring disaster.

Walking past the large training grounds used for teaching troops formations and battle drills, she arrived at the smaller ones that were used specific training. She headed towards the nearest one and found who she was looking for. Shang Xiang after introductions had been excused and had practically run off. When Laya had looked for her at her rooms yet the princess was nowhere to be found.

Her second guess as to where she was be was right here at the archery field, where else would someone with the nickname the 'Bow-Hipped Princess' be.

Instead of walking up to talk to her Laya grabbed a long bow and quiver and stood opposite the target next to her friend's. On a quick look Shang Xiang had only managed to get two arrows into the second ring outwards, the rest where scattered in the outer ring or behind the target. Unusual for someone who generally got all arrows into the middle and second ring.

Laya strung up her own bow as Shang Xiang fired, this arrow was better but still no where near the middle of the target. Laya aimed, using her first finger as a sight and let the arrow fly. It struck the edge of the centre ring.

Shang Xiang huffed. "Did you come here to show me up?" She said sending another arrow down the length of the short field. This missed the target completely.

"You know I didn't. Why would I anyways when we both know that you can beat me blindfolded when you're not upset."

"I am not upset." Another missed arrow.

"Then explain your shaking hands." Said hands were trying to string another arrow on and having a small amount of difficulty.

"I'm cold."

Laya raised an eyebrow. Shang Xiang caught it and threw down the bow and arrow and stormed down towards the target. Laya followed but maintained a distance.

"It's not like I have anything to be upset over is it?" She called over her shoulder as she reached the target. She grasped an arrow and yanked it out. "I mean lots of girls are paired off to men." As she said this she pulled out another arrow with such force that the target tilted before falling back to its resting place. "Even Xiao was married when she was twelve to Zhou Yu, and she was happy about it." Another arrow fell to the ground. "Fair enough Zhou Yu wasn't _twice_ her age but he was old enough, he was…"

The final arrow hit the ground shortly followed by a string of droplets.

"I don't want to go." She looked at Laya desperation in her eyes. "I don't! I can't go with him, I just can't!"

Tears fell in a continuous stream and they instantly began to soak Laya's shoulders when she embraced her friend. Shang Xiang's shoulders shuddered as sobs wracked through her.

"Then don't go Shang, just stay."

After a time the short haired girl pulled away slightly. Her voice steady. "I have to. The alliance…it'll mean nothing unless I marry him."

Laya looked up at her friend's coffee eyes. "Screw the alliance. Is it worth you being unhappy? I'm sure your father would say the same."

The princess looked her friend, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Maybe, but…" She sighed and brushed away her tears. "…he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. And he did ask. I made the decision. I'll just have to…" Her voice broke again on the last word and she spoke no more.

Laya squeezed her hand. "Maybe…maybe all you need is to get to know him. Liu Bei not your Dad, god knows, we've seen enough of him to know him well." Shang Xiang snorted. "And if all goes badly we'll find some other way to secure the alliance."

Shang Xiang grinned at her friend. "What, would you marry him instead?"

Laya blushed and hit her friend. "I am not having your leftovers!"

Shang Xiang laughed evidence of her crying still on her cheeks. Laya smiled. 'Can't ever keep you down can we Princess.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had descended on the palace; the meal awaited the two kingdoms. Servants and hand- maids rushed back and forth to get everything ready on time. The Qiaos were currently trying to do something with Sun Shang Xiang's hair, not being aided by the fact that her hair was at an impossible length to put up in the first place and the feisty princess was doing her best to vend them off.

Lu Laya had already been visited by the sisters and was desperately resisting the urge to pull out the ribbons tied around her hair. The Qiaos (or rather Xiao Qiao) had plaited it into three and twisted them in such a fashion to create loops at the back of her head. The ribbons had been just an unnecessary extra to have wrapped around them. The worst thing about them was that they were…

"Pink! Honestly sis, if I didn't know better I would have said you were girly."

Lu Xun had exited his bedroom dressed in white trousers not unlike those he was to wear to battle but the red robe he wore was in a longer fashion than his battle garb. Laya couldn't help notice that they looked a lot like her own clothes bar the fact that he was in trousers and her a dress and that his were a much darker shade than hers.

Laya huffed slightly at the comment. "At least I can't be mistaken for being you; it's all too easy to see you being a girl."

Lu Xun rolled his eyes but was blushing. He shut his door and placed his hat on his head before holding his arm out to his sister. Laya took it without a question and they proceeded to head towards the main hall.

"I can't believe I have to be escorted by my brother."

"What's wrong? Scared I look better than you?"

"Unfortunately Xun that's impossible." Xun's lips quirked up in a smile.

"True, at least I know you'll be safe when I let you out on the battlefield. All you have to do is stand there and bat your eyes while the rest of us fight."

Laya squeezed his arm as hard as she could and was satisfied when she earned a gasp.

"Just remember bro, in training I'm usually the one who bests you."

"Only because I let you."

Before he could receive his punishment for such a remark Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao appeared in front of them. Xiao was the first to spot them and waved enthusiastically before dragging Zhou Yu over.

"See Yu doesn't she look darling."

Blood ran to Laya's face so rapidly that Xun tightened his grip on her arm just in case she decided to faint out of embarrassment.

"Yes dear, she is a picture." Yu gave Laya a minute smile before turning his attention to Xun. "You will be sitting beside me Xun near to Zhuge Liang, I want your opinion of him before the night is over, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Yu nodded and steered Xiao away who looked like she was about to adjust something in Laya's hair. Zhou Yu's court robes fluttered behind him as did Xiao's pale green dress. Xun hurried on behind dragging his younger sibling along with him.

Shang Xiang gazed ahead completely bored. The dinner so far had been nothing short of a disaster. Apparently the kingdoms of Wu and Shu were finding it a lot harder to get along than was first anticipated. Several generals had been in all out verbal abuses of each other (Zhang Fei and Gan Ning seemingly the leaders of this rabble) that had originally been light hearted jokes made at each other. Zhou Yu looked frustrated beyond belief while talking to Zhuge Liang about something which only strategists could talk about. Lu Xun and Laya both had they foreheads on the table with exasperation (or maybe it was boredom).

When her father had tried to stop the generals from tearing each others throats out the noise level had increased to point where his voice had been drowned out. In the end Sun Jian had just sat down in a huff with chin resting on elbow, not realising how childish he looked.

One other bad point was that the man she was currently sitting next to had not said a single word to her throughout the meal. Liu Bei had often turned his head to look at her and had even opened his mouth on more than one occasion before turning red and staring straight ahead again. This was getting old pretty fast.

A crash to her left made her look around to see Zhang Fei and Gan Ning in an all out brawl. As they moved around on the floor punching, kicking and biting each other they brought in several unwilling people including some of the servants who although tried their best to protect themselves ended up limping away from the mass of flailing limbs. One particular man servant was sucked in and came out bawling his eyes out.

Guan Yu and Huang Gai both stood up together and headed towards the enraged pair.

"One hundred li says Guan Yu actually stops them."

Shang Xiang moved her head around sharply causing a slight crack in her neck. Liu Bei's eyes met hers before moving back to the brawl. A slight tinge of pink across his cheeks.

Shang Xiang grinned. "Two hundred says they both stop them but Huang Gai takes it one step further."

Liu Bei's eyes shot back a slight glint in them. "Deal."

After a few moments the two trouble makers were being held back by two burly men. Huang Gai was shouting a whole manner of insults at Gan Ning mainly revolving round how childish and immature Ning was. Ning mumbled something back once the tirade paused. It was enough to light up Gai's face in a red rage and he hurled the pirate across the hall.

Several eyes watched Ning's path and all cheered when he hit the gong with a resounding BONG. Shang Xiang chuckled and turned back to the Lord of Shu.

"I believe that you owe me two…"

A second bong stopped her and she turned her attention back to the gong to see Zhang Fei parked up next to Ning. She looked back to where they came from to see Guan Yu dusting his hands off.

"I couldn't help myself. It looked like fun."

Gai roared laughter and clapped Yu on the back as they moved back to their seats. Liu Bei leant over, "I believe you never mentioned that."

Shang Xiang crossed her arms and huffed but the glint of amusement stayed in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ning and Fei were both trying to pick themselves up, the gong's reverberations still ringing through their bodies. Ning was the first to get up shaking his head. A large jar slightly off to the side of the gong caught his attention.

"Wine?"

"Where?" Came the reply from Fei who had decided that standing was too much of an effort right now.

Ning reached out and pulled the jar towards him. Opening the top his face lit up. He looked up to his short time foe.

"Contest?"

Fei grinned himself. He picked himself up with a sprightliness he gave no indication of a few moments before. "Just say when to start."

As they began their drinking competition Sun Jian smiled. Maybe there wouldn't be a major problem in this alliance. Well as long as he kept his army stocked with wine.


End file.
